The present invention relates to a printing process suitable in particular for fabrics, leathers and similar materials.
The prior art in this field, and especially the field of quality print finishing, embraces methods which by their very nature and constitution are unsuited to cost-efffective exploitation for limited and dissimilar production runs. As a general rule, in fact, the not inconsiderable cost of special print equipment needed for the particular operation (silkscreens etc.) must be spread directly over the unit cost.
To this cost must be added that of setting up the equipment, which is reflected in the time required, and the necessity of using specialized personnel. The object of the present invention is to provide a printing process, in particular for fabrics, that can be implemented easily using simple means and requires no preparation of special equipment as in the case, for example, of silkscreen processes.